<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Davey Jacobs the Seeker by That_Guy_Morg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554507">Davey Jacobs the Seeker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Guy_Morg/pseuds/That_Guy_Morg'>That_Guy_Morg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gryffindor Hotshot (Newsies), Gryffindor Jack Kelly, Gryffindor JoJo (Newsies), Hogwarts AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ravenclaw David Jacobs, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Guy_Morg/pseuds/That_Guy_Morg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey Jacobs, the muggle born child of Esther and Meyer, Ravenclaw, and Seeker was prepared the the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw match. He had been practicing with his team for weeks. Jack Kelly, his boyfriend, would have been just as excited as him if he wasn't Gryffindor's beater; his whole job was to knock his boyfriend off his broom, and he wasn't ready to do that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Davey Jacobs the Seeker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Davey Jacobs constantly surprised people. Growing up in a muggle family, no one expected him and his siblings to be wizards. No one expected an eleven year old to quickly catch up on the wizarding world so well with no prior education or knowledge of said society even existing. Even his pet choice was surprising; he picked an owl despite being a proud cat person. He named the brown Owl ‘Joe’ (His sister teased him lightly for giving his pet owl such a human name). He always surprised his parents with his abilities, but it didn’t stop with his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack Kelly was constantly surprised by Davey Jacobs. Was he surprised that his genius friend was a Ravenclaw? No. Was he surprised that Davey was Muggle born? Absolutely not. Was he surprised that Davey returned the feelings that he held since third year? Yes. Jack Kelly had never expected Davey Jacobs to like him back. No one did. Not only was Jack a Gryffindor and Davey was  Ravenclaw, they were very different people. But as they say, opposites attract. That was proven in their fourth year when they shared a kiss at the Yule Ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most surprising thing was that Davey was an avid Quidditch player. He was Ravenclaw’s Seeker and honestly, he was the perfect candidate. Davey was lean and quick, perfectly capable of finding and catching the Snitch. The only thing that truly held him back was his anxiety and people simply not believing that he could play Quidditch. To be completely honest, Davey joined Quidditch in his second year to simply prove that he was capable in the wizarding world and not just some ‘Mud Blood’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack was proud of his boyfriend; per usual. He could tell that he really enjoyed letting his energy out in the sport. It was absolutely thrilling! The only problem was that Jack was on Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. Now this wouldn’t exactly be a problem if Jack wasn’t a beater. Jack’s entire job was to hit Davey with a bludger and potentially knock his fella off his broom. Jack wasn’t exactly keen on that idea no matter how many times Davey reassured him that he was aloud to try and win. That is the exact conversation they had in their sixth year before the Ravenclaw versus Gryffinor match. Jack never took it well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackie, it’s your job to hit me. I’ll be fine; I’ve done this before.” Davey reassured, holding his broomstick over his shoulder as they walked to their changing rooms before the match. They had been through this a million times and Davey was being honest. He cared about winning just as much as the next guy, but it didn’t seem fair when one of Gryffindor’s beaters wouldn’t even touch the Bludger. “I’m very durable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna hurt ya’ just for some game, Davey” Jack huffed, looking down at the ground with furrowed eyebrows. Jack wasn’t underestimating Davey in any way; he knew that Davey was strong. Davey had been hit with bludgers multiple times and still managed to catch the Snitch. However, being the cause of him getting hurt was a completely different story. What sucked the most was that Jack was a good Beater. He had great aim so if he tried to hit Davey he most definitely would. “It’s not worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davey simply sighed in defeat once he reached the Ravenclaw changing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just know that I’ll be okay. If you hit me it’s no biggie; you deserve to try.” Davey said simply, reaching over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek before walking into his changing room. Jack grimaced, placing his hand on the cheek that Davey had kissed as he grumbled. Davey really didn’t want to hurt Davey; he couldn’t forgive himself if Davey fell and broke something. Maybe he should? Maybe he could try to win this time. It’s what Davey wanted and it’s not like Davey was fragile. He could and would deck someone if it was necessary. Maybe he could try?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nope. No he could not. He tried. He considered it, but Jack Kelly could not hit him. Davey was just so into the game and he couldn’t bring himself to even consider it. He promised Davey that he would never hurt him when their relationship started and that promise reigned true in this simple game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kelly, you better bat that Bludger up at him or so help me I will do it myself.” Hotshot, Gryffindor’s other Beater, hissed at him. Hotshot was a year older than Jack; in his last year of Hogwarts. It meant absolutely everything for him to win the cup this year and that wouldn’t happen if Jack got all gooey over his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Jack said, holding his bat tightly with one hand and gripping the end of his broomstick. “Hit the Chasers or something; just not Davey.” Jack explained, glaring at his teammate. Hotshot grimaced in distaste, looking up to see Davey and Gryffindor’s Seeker, JoJo, battling it against each other for the Snitch. Davey was dangerously close to grasping it- </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were going to lose!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hotshot didn’t have a choice; Jack would just have to suck it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddamnit- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck this!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hotshot huffed as he saw a Bludger coming their way. Out of pure impulse, Hotshot dipped forward to hit the Bludger with a loud ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>whack</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ straight towards the back of Davey’s head. Jack felt his stomach drop as he saw Davey slump forward at the force of the Bludger hitting him the head, falling right off his broom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack gasped deeply, heart pounding in his chest as he zoomed towards Davey's plummeting, seemingly lifeless body. Jack dropped his bat in favour of stretching his arms out to engulf Davey in his safe arms instead of the hard ground. Jack pulled Davey close, looking down to see his eyes fluttering dizzily as he leaned against Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Davey?” Jack asked, out of breath from the adrenaline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, Davey was confused. He thought that he was on his broom, reaching for the Snitch. Then he felt a hard force in the back of his head, forcing him off his broom. It was almost as though he blinked and went from his broom into Jack’s arms. Davey gripped Jack’s shoulder, looking down at the ground to see his broom and Jack’s bat. He was about to comment when he felt the familiar smooth cold ball in his hand. He looked down to see the gold Snitch in his palm, eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the Snitch…”  Davey whispered, looking up at Jack who also held the same amused bewilderment on his face. He gripped Davey’s shoulder in an almost protective manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- How did you do that!?” Jack sputtered, furrowing his eyebrows down at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The force of the Bludger must’ve been enough to push me forward and get it.” Davey explained, looking up with a cheeky smile. “See? Physics is important.” Davey grinned, pressing his cheek against his shoulder, absolutely beaming. Jack scoffed adoringly, pulling him close to kiss the side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always surprise me, Davey Jacobs…” Jack reminded softly. “That’s what I love about you. Never change.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!<br/>Please Comment/Kudos if you enjoyed and constructive criticism is always welcome !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>